Daichi Kitaumekawa
}}Daichi Kitaumekawa (北埋川 大地 Kitaumekawa Daichi) is Satō Matsuzaka's teacher who is renowned for his good looks and nice personality among his students. However, underneath this facade lies a deeply perverted man who takes an interest in Satou, obsessing over her after a school event. Appearance Daichi is a handsome young man with short brown hair, dark purple eyes and oval-shaped glasses. Personality At school, Daichi is considered to be a kind and helpful teacher who demonstrates his concern for his students by speaking to them privately about personal matters and offering assistance in any way he can. He's also a dirty horny pervert Background Ever since the school entrance ceremony, Daichi has had his eyes on Satō Matsuzaka that he stalks her when she would leave work and head for her shared apartment room with Shio. Realizing that he was following her, Sato takes an alternative route, leading her teacher to a seemingly empty alleyway. Once there, Daichi confesses to have lusted after Sato because of her features and he attempts to have his way with her, which causes Sato to have a slight breakdown within her mind, causing her to subconsciously trigger her safety alarm to activate. Seeing that residents were alerted to the alarm, Daichi backs off. The next day, Daichi prepares to leave his house to go to work only to get an unexpected visit by Satou. Despite having a wife and a daughter, Daichi explains that it wasn't enough for him and as such, he wanted to be with as many women as possible, even if it meant targeting and making advances on his students. He unwittingly enrages Satou who proceeds to force him onto the ground, and she began to stomp on his crotch repeatedly, which invokes Daichi to develop pleasure from it. Satou threatens to inform his wife about his lecherous behavior but she instead chooses to manipulate him into working for her. Fearing the repercussions that would come from his reputation getting destroyed due to his perverted nature, Daichi obliges to assist her. Sato gives Daichi the three bags, instructing him to destroy them without anyone noticing and is last seen burning the bags. He began to suspect what could've been the contents within the bag, pleasuring himself to the smell of the burning bags. Daichi returns, suspecting that Sato had murdered her aunt given how mail sent for her would return. He sends some police officers to investigate the apartment flat, relishing in the thought of Sato being made to pay for everything. However, it is revealed that Satō's Aunt was still alive, meaning that the person in the body bags was unrelated. Apparently, he tries to hit on his students a lot despite the fact that he has a wife and a young daughter. Satou uses this fact against him as she knows that despite his cheating, he doesn't want to lose his family or take the blow to the reputation that would come if he were found out. Relationships Gallery Trivia * The name Daichi 'means "big, great" (大) ('dai) and "earth, land" (地) or "wisdom, intellect" (智) (chi). * Daichi's surname Kitaumekawa means "north" (北) (kita), "buried" (埋) (ume) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters